A New Home
by sassyhales
Summary: Elena is tired with everything in Mystic Falls. The town has caused nothing but pain to her, so when she got too tired about it, she moves to Beacon Hills to live with her Aunt, Melissa. How will she react to werewolves and kanima's running around the town? Set before season three TVD, season two TW.


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own TVD or Teen Wolf. Why would I be writing this if I did? But Jeff Davis is a gift, though. On with the story!**

**Full plot: Elena is tired with everything in Mystic Falls. The town has caused nothing but pain to her, so when she got too tired about it, she moves to Beacon Hills to live with her Aunt, Melissa. How will she react to werewolves and kanima's running around the town? Set before season three TVD, season two TW.**

**Pairings: Canon pairings, basically.**

* * *

Elena was tired of everything. She was tired of losing her friends because of her, and she was tired of pretending to be dead for the sake of not getting killed for the second time. Being dead once was already complicated, and she didn't really want to die again. The next time she died, she was sure that Damon would get her to drink his blood to wake up as a vampire, and Elena didn't want to be immortal. She wanted to be human.

And Stefan. It was one of the main problems that currently existed in her hectic life. Stefan was gone, and even though she knew Damon and Alaric was trying to find him, they were obviously either failing or weren't telling her something. She suspected the former, seeing as there was no trace of Stefan anymore ever since he had gone with Klaus, and even though Elena knew that he did it to save Damon, she still thought that he should've stayed, as selfish as that was.

Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. Why was she still staying in Mystic Falls anyway? She was tired of everything. This town had caused her nothing but pain, and she hated it. This was the town where her parents died, and also the town where she lost many people to the supernatural that revolved around it. Maybe a fresh start was something that she needed… something that they all needed. Quickly, she grabbed her phone and searched her contacts for her other aunt that lived in Beacon Hills, Melissa McCall.

* * *

Melissa was busy working when her phone suddenly ringed, and she excused herself from the room before looking at the caller ID, seeing that it was Elena, her niece. Smiling slightly, she picked up and then said, "Hey! Haven't heard from you in a while."

Unlike her, however, Elena's voice wasn't eager and all and she sounded anxious, to be quite honest. "Hi. I know, Aunt Melissa, we haven't really talked since the… funeral," She said, a choked sob sounding again. "I was wondering if you had some space left in your house? I just… I really want to start fresh from Mystic Falls."

"There's a guest bedroom in the house, if that's what you were wondering. Again I'm really sorry about the whole guardian thing, Elena…" Melissa said, and she meant it. She wanted to be Elena's guardian when she had heard about her Brother's death a few years ago, but since Elena didn't want to leave Mystic Falls at that time, she backed away from her life.

"Thank you," She heard Elena's relieved sigh. "I'm probably catching a flight to California sometime this Saturday… Could you pick me up at the airport? I'll text you the details and everything."

"Of course."

* * *

Getting to find a place to stay was the first step for Elena to tell her friends and Jeremy. She wanted to get Jeremy to leave with her too, but he had a relationship with Bonnie and she didn't want to ruin his life by forcing him to move with her to Beacon Hills. Of course, it wouldn't exactly hurt to ask first.

"Jeremy?" She asked, opening the door to Jeremy's room only to see him playing a video game, not noticing her. She coughed, in order to get his attention and that certainly got it.

"Oh, hey 'Lena," He said, pausing the game. "What's wrong?" He asked, immediately noticing the single tear that went through her cheek. "This is about Stefan, isn't it?"

Elena laughed, but it wasn't the beautiful laughed that people loved to hear. It was a dry laugh. "No, it's not. Listen, I called Aunt Melissa earlier today and… I'm moving," She said the last part quickly, but Jeremy caught her words and his eyes widened. Elena gulped, expecting an outburst. "Before you say anything, I know that what I'm doing is stupid and cowardly, but I just don't want to live in a town where I've lost too many things, too many people to count…"

What she didn't expect was to have Jeremy stand up and hug her. She hugged back, of course, and she relaxed slightly in her brother's arms. "I… I want to come with you, Elena. I'm sure Bonnie wouldn't mind, and I don't want you to go through moving alone," He said. "I'm tired with all of the supernatural shit here, Elena."

Smiling slightly, Elena nodded. "I guess we'll just have to tell the others now. Could you tell them to meet us at the Grill later?"

Jeremy nodded. Truthfully, he was excited on the concept of moving and starting over in a place where there was no supernatural. Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

When Scott closed the door to the house, he didn't expect his mom to be there already serving dinner. He was thankful for that of course. The Kanima thing was slowly getting him really stressed, and he didn't want to cook dinner.

"Hey Mom," He greeted before he took a seat at the dining table. Melissa smiled down at him, though there was something in her eyes that seemed a little stressed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Scott," Melissa said. "Your cousin Elena is going to be staying with us. She said Jeremy's going to be coming too! You remember them don't you?" She asked with a small grin, and Scott couldn't contain his excitement also. He remembered Elena when she was about ten, and when Jeremy was still a small kid, even though they were about the same age. He hadn't seen them since then, but he was excited to talk to them soon again.

"So where are they staying?"

"The house. Are you okay with sharing your room with Jeremy?" Melissa asked, not thinking of that earlier, but Scott nodded. He would be fine with sharing a room with the younger kid anyway, even though their age difference was only a few months. "That's great. I'm going to pick them up this Saturday, and you're going to have to introduce them to your friends. I'm sure that Stiles would want to meet them!"

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter. It's more of a filler type of thing, but eh, same thing. Anyway, I hope I didn't get Jeremy or Melissa too OOC. It's hard for me to get Jeremy in character because I don't fully understand his character yet, and I apologize if he seems like another person in this fanfic. I haven't decided on who I want to pair Elena with yet, so send me some reviews with some information on who you want her to end up with. I'll take suggestion of both Teen Wolf and TVD guys, with the exception of Scott, Jackson, and Jeremy. Jackson because I am a hardcore Jydia shipper and I can't stand to see Jackson being in a romantic relationship with somebody other than Lydia. Plus, it's canon.**

**Until next time!**

**sassyhales.**


End file.
